Multiplex cinemas having several cinemas for projecting films are well known today. These multiplex cinemas are often installed in shopping malls or in specific premises, where suitable optimization of space is required. Multiplex cinemas in which the projection cinemas have a rectangular shape and are arranged forming alignments of contiguous cinemas are known, said cinemas having a projection screen at a first end of the cinema and stadium-type seating arranged on an inclined surface, inclined upwards towards a second end of the cinema. The rectangular shape of cinemas is adopted following the quadrangular distribution pattern of the posts of the building; this means that depending on the separation between posts, the projection cinema can have a smaller width, which limits the width of the screen and can even call into question the validity of the space for installing a multiplex cinema. Some arrangements applicable to entertainment halls are known in the prior art. For example, the utility model ES0246078U discloses a central area isolated by means of a peripheral partition of a series of individual chamber-type housings for viewers. Spanish patent ES0185779 discloses improvements to the arrangement of film projection cinemas, combining a ramp that is lit up with indirect lighting oriented towards the exterior which frames the screen and replaces the usual black framing with an unnoticeable attachment of the walls of the cinema to the walls of the ramp. However, the proprietor of the present invention is unaware of the existence of any background document that allows satisfactorily solving the problems considered in reference to making optimal use of the space in multiplex cinemas and maximizing the width of projection screens.
Multi-screen cinemas are currently known, having a flat screen or a variable curvature screen vertically arranged, on which frontal screen images are projected by means of film projectors located behind the projecting cinema room, higher than the tiers of seats. This arrangement of the film projectors brings about various problems among which the following may be cited:                the utilization of a part of the space aimed at the cinema room for building behind the room the projection cabins and a corridor for its access;        a limited utilization of the light of the projection and visual deformation of the projected image on the screen due to the high location of the projector in respect to the screen and to the difference in the horizontal angle visualization in respect to the viewers, in function of their location within the cinema room;        in case of screens of large dimensions, the lack of capacity to offer sufficient luminosity forces frequently to the use of a simultaneous projection with two projectors in each of the cinema rooms, with the assistance of mirrors or prisms which generate eventual convergence problems of the images on the screen.The difference in the visualization angle and comfort for the viewer between the first and the last rows of the cinema room is well known by the users, who avoid the occupation of the firsts rows or lower rows of seats in which they must adopt an uncomfortable position, having at the same time a worse vision of the images; specially in small or medium sized cinema rooms. While it is true that projection rooms exist with characteristics oriented to obtain especial effects, as the known “OMNIMAX” cinema rooms, which use a screen with a surface similar to a an spherical quadrant; the inventor does not know the existence of prior art embodiments applicable to multi-screen cinemas having an arrangement similar to the present invention and solving satisfactorily the above related problems.        